


In The Candy Shop....

by MajijoGangstas



Category: sakura/center
Genre: F/F, Hot, Majisuka Gakuen - Freeform, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 09:31:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15216242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajijoGangstas/pseuds/MajijoGangstas
Summary: Center is feeling hungry and wants to devour her favorite employee, seeing how good she tastes... A general inspection by the Manager Center... A sweet or savoury dish ?





	In The Candy Shop....

**Author's Note:**

> Warning : hot.

Sakura running in the streets……………………..

Sakura : Fuck, where are they ???!!! HEY COWARDS !!!!! COME ON, SHOW YOURSELVES !!!!!!! WHOEVER YOU ARE, CHINESE, JAPANESE, KOREAN MAFIA, I’M NOT AFRAID OF ANYONE !!!!!!!!!

Cops : (who noticed her) Hey you !!! What are you doing with a gun in a public place ??!! You want to go to jail ???!!! Don’t you know anything about the laws ???!!! Come with us !!!

Sakura : Tss… You think that I’m scared ?! Who cares about laws and rules anyway, I don’t give a fuck ! Stay out of my way.

Cops : Who do you think you’re talking to ???!!!

Sakura : To some fuckin stupid cops unable to do their job properly.

Cops : What are you, a yankee ??!! Stop fucking around and come with us !!!

Sakura : YOU BETTER STAY OUT OF MY WAY I SAID DAMMIT !!!!!!!!!

BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG !!!!!!!!!!!!

Sakura shot all the cops, they were all dead.

Sakura : Revenge about last time. (Phone ringing) Who’s that..?? Hello ?

Center : Sakura, can you come to Aquarium, please ? There are many guests and some have been waiting for you since 10 minutes !

Sakura : Center… Ah ?? Oh well… Ok, I’ll be right here !!

Center : Thanks, see you there.

Center hung up.

Sakura : What’s wrong with her ??!! She’s so stressed out, girl relax it’s just a job ! Shit, again working… (leaving, running)

2 hours later…………………….

Hostess : Good work, Sakura !! See you tomorrow !

Sakura : Yeah… bye. I’m so fuckin exhausted…! Fuckin guests… Aaaah…! (Not watching where she was walking, caught her head on one of the doors) AAH !!! GGG..!!!!! RAAAH, FUCKIN DOOR !!!!! (Kicked it) Oooh…!! I think I should take a nap…… OAAAAAAAH…!!!

Center : Feeling tired ?

Sakura : (Jumped) WAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Center : Oh, sorry !

Sakura : C-Center !!!! I didn’t hear you coming…!!

Center : Haha, this is my fault I didn’t want to scare you. Anyway, what are you doing all alone ?? You can go home you know, unless you’re living here hahaha !!

Sakura : Ah… yeah I’m so tired, sorry…

Center : It’s okay, I’m kidding. I need you to do extras…. (pushed her gently back down on a table)

Sakura : AAAAH..!!!! C..Center !!!! W-What’s the meaning of this..???!!!

Center : (smiling) You wanna leave…? (Kissing her neck) I don’t think so….

Sakura : N..No, stop please..!!! Cent..hmphh ???!!!

Center kissed Sakura.

Center : With me, there’s not ‘stop’…. (kissing, starting to take off Sakura’s shirt, kissing her chest) I just wanna hear ‘Sensei’, ‘Please’ and ‘Again’ from you…. is it clear…?

Sakura : (completely weak) Y..Yes..!! Sensei..!!!

Center : (smiling) Good…. (kissing) You’re gonna do exactly what I say, dear….

Sakura : Y..Yes..!!

Center : First…. you’re gonna close your eyes….

Sakura : Ah..Aah..!!

Center : (serious look) Close your eyes Sakura.

Sakura : (scared) S..Sorry..!!!

Center : Sorry WHO ??!!

Sakura : Cen..SENSEI !!!!

Center : Good…. (smiling, kissing) Now, I don’t want you to move, is it clear ?

Sakura : Ok…

Center leaving quickly, going to take something, making Sakura (who still was laying down on the table), waiting 2 mins.

Center : You’re a good girl, baby…. (blindfolds Sakura with her panties)

Sakura : AAAH..!!!! (a little surprised when Center blindfolded her, nearly fainting when she felt the good smell of Center’s vagina)

Center : (kissing) Enjoy the moment, sweetie….

Sakura : Aah..!! Yes, Sensei…!

Center : (taking 3 big candy jars and opening them) I wanna see if you taste sweeter, Sakura…. cause…. I’m really hungry….

Sakura : P..Please..!!

Center putting a marshmallow in her mouth and kissing Sakura with.

Center : Mmmm….

Sakura : Ooohhhh…!!!

Center tearing off Sakura’s clothes. Sakura was totally naked, entirely at Center’s mercy.

Center : I want to check if your entire body tastes sweeter…. (taking some sweets, laying on top of Sakura)

Sakura : Check, pleaseee….!! Aaahhhh..!!!

Center (taking off her own clothes, throwing them on the floor, kissing Sakura) : I could eat you every day every night you know…. Mmm…. Don’t move, Sakura…. (grabbing her tits)

Sakura : Oooohhhhh Cen..Senseiiii aaaaaahhhhhhh..!!!!!!

Center : What can I do to you…. (taking other sweets, putting them on Sakura’s body, kissing) Honey….

Sakura : Aaaaahhhhhh..!!!! Ooohhhh..!!

Center : (eating all the sweets on Sakura’s body) It’s a guilty pleasure…. Mmmm…. Plus, the door is wide open…. anyone can see us…. (kissing)

Sakura : But, Center..!! I’m..

Center : Yeah, you’re naked baby…. and I like it…. Heere… you can see me again…

Sakura : C..Center..!! You… You’re so beautiful…!

Center : (playing with Sakura’s hair, smiling) Mmm…. What would you like to do to me, right now…? I can guess what you’re thinking, Sakura….

Sakura : Centeer…!! Aaahhhh..!!

Center : You’ll do anything you want…. taking control of my whole body, aaahhhh…. yeess….!

Sakura : Oohhh yeess Centeer….!! I want…. I want to fuck you…. really really hard….!! I want to make you feel good…. and I want to hurt you at the same time…. (kissing Center) Let me jump on you..!! (Kissing) I wanna take the control…. (kissing) I imagine thousands of things in my mind…. I’m getting crazy…. (kissing) All these girls who want to be with you… it makes me angry… I’m jealous…!!

Center : It excites me when you’re like that, baby…. (kissing) I’m gonna let you do it but first…. I want to punish you…. because you disobeyed me, mmm…. (kissing Sakura’s neck)

Sakura : I… I did..??

Center : I told you to call me ‘Sensei’. So I’m gonna torture you more and more…. until you understand….

Sakura : Aah..!!! I’m sorry !!!!

Center : (spanks her) You’re a very very very bad baaad girl baby…. Mmm…. Bad girls are made to be punished…. (kissing, holding Sakura’s wrists)

Sakura : N..Noo..!! Aaahhhh aaaahhhhh..!!!!

Center : Don’t move…. (kissing)

Sakura : Where are you going..??

Center : You’ll see, sweetie…. just don’t move….

Sakura : So hot…!! Too hot…!!! Center, I don’t think I could r..what is that ???!!!

Center brought a chocolate fountain and other candies, smiling.

Center : I hope you’re ready, baby…. Time to serve dessert…. (kissing)

Sakura : Oohhh…!!!

Center : (spreading some chocolate with her fingers on Sakura’s body, licking) My Chocolate Girl, mmm…. how can I resist from eating you…. (kissing)

Sakura : Aaahhhh yeesss..!!! I’m tastyy…!

Center : Ooh yes, you are…. Tasty girls are so easy to eat…. we appreciate their saviour…. (kissing)

Sakura : Yess….! Oohhh eat me, Center….!!! I’m panting…!!

Center : I always enjoy the dessert…. this is the best part…. mmmm…. (kissing)

Sakura : Aahhh..!!!

Center : (putting 2 fingers full of chocolate inside Sakura’s vagina) Hm…. it’s wet hehee….

Sakura : Aaahhhh !!!! It’s hot..!!! Ooohhhh..!!

Center : Mmm…. What’s hot, baby…. the chocolate or your pussy….? Oohhh yess..!

Sakura : AAAAHHHHH..!!!!! CENTEEEERRR !!!!!!!!

Center : Hehehe…. It burns…. this is so good…. so tasty and sexy at the same time…. Sakura, you really turn me on like that….! (Kissing)

Sakura : Pleeease….!! Aaaahhhhh yes..!!!!

Center : (taking a candy stick with her mouth and slowly putting it inside Sakura’s pussy, moving in and out) Mmm Sakuraa….

Sakura : AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH..!!!!!!!! AAAAAHHHHHH YEEEESS CENTEEEEEEEER !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Center : (sucking, eating) Fuck, you’re so damn good, baby…!! I love it…. it’s sweeter…. mmm….

Sakura : OOOHHHH YES CENTEEEER AAAAAHHHHHH AAAAAAHHHHHHH AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH YEEEEESSS OOOOHHHHH MY GOOOOOOD !!!!!! THIS IS SO GOOD AAAAHHHHH !!!!!!

Center doing the same thing again by taking lollipops, twisted rainbow lollipops and putting them inside of Sakura (with chocolate on it or some cream), before putting them in Sakura’s mouth and eating, kissing.

Center : You’re so damn wet, Sakura…. Oohhh yeahh I can feel it mmm….

Sakura : AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH OH YESS !!!!! YES..!!!! OOOHHHH PLEAAASE AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MANAGER OOOHHHH AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!

Center : (fucking Sakura) YES BABY, THAT’S IT BEG YOUR MANAGER WHO’S FUCKING YOU REALLY HARD RIGHT NOW !!!!! SCREWING YOUR FUCKIN PUSSY IN ALL DIRECTIONS AAAHHHH OOOOHHHHH YESS..!!!!!! ALL POSITIONS !!!!!!! AAH, SO DAMN GOOD !!!! SCREAM BABY, SCREAM !!!!! PEOPLE NEED TO HEAR YOUR PAIN, YOUR PLEASURE..!!!!!! OOOHHHH YEAAAHHHH !!!!!!

Sakura : AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH I’M…!!!! I’M CUMMIIIING OOOOOOHHHHHHH CENTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS I LOVE YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Center : Mmm…. You squirted, baby…. Ooohhhh it’s so good…! You really taste like candy….

Center finishing her off while everyone outside Aquarium in the streets, heard them (let’s say probably). We don’t know about the staff, since they were all supposed to go home… Saionji probably whistling again…

**Author's Note:**

> Aquarium has turned into a candy shop now, at least for a few hours. So yes, I was seriously tempted to put 50 Cent's song, when I had to find the title of this story that was the first thing that crossed my mind, like most of you I think oh 'Candy Shop' like the song, and you got it played in your head automatically... so though I didn't mention it, let's say that when Center cameback with her chocolate foutain, she played this song in the background, along with others (anything you could imagine that belongs to your taste). Thank you for reading, guys ! ;)


End file.
